Worth it
by GaM3rWolf
Summary: Lightning went to Lebreau's for a drink after a hard day and ends up in bed with someone.


Title: Worth it

Summary: Lightning went to Lebreau's for a drink after a hard day and ends up in bed with

someone.

Disclaimer: Do not own Final Fantasy XIII.

Author's Note: Yeah, so finally got out a one-shot for my all time favorite game. Planning to do a long story next but having a hard time. Peace out.

"Hey Light. The usual?"

Lightning gave a tired nod and sat herself on the nearest unoccupied stool. Lebreau whipped up a cocktail with practiced ease and placed the drink in front of the sergeant," Rough night?" Lightning nodded again, sipping the bluish cocktail while Lebreau left the strawberry blonde alone to her thoughts to tend to her other customers.

Later that night, when Lightning had finished her third drink and had been sitting there for the past hour brooding, Lebreau came again to place another drink in front of the strawberry blonde. Lightning slowly looked up from the counter top. "I didn't order another, Lebreau."

"Yeah I know." Said brunette smiled pleasantly, gesturing to a booth in the corner of the bar and went on to explain," Someone tall, dark and handsome bought you one."

At that, Lightning groaned. "Tell him I'm not interested." But Lebreau shook her head," No can do, Light. You better head over there yourself."

Lightning grumbled under her breath, pushing herself away from the counter. Downing the drink anyway, she made her way clumsily over to said booth, stumbling over her feet and some random objects. When she finally arrived, however, she groaned again, easily recognizing the familiar accent.

"Hey there, sunshine."

"Why are you here, Fang?" Lightning held her head, her vision swimming. It was seriously getting harder and harder to focus. _'The alcohol must be catching up to me.'_ Lightning thought bitterly. _'Great.'_

"I could ask you the same thing…." Fang replied but the rest of her sentence was lost to Lightning. Her head felt too dizzy for the words to make any sense.

The strawberry blonde reached out a hand to steady herself on the back of the Pulse-born woman's seat but it didn't really help the pounding headache much, especially when Fang's voice sounded too loud in her mind. Lightning hissed. Then slowly she realized that Fang had stopped talking and those beautiful emeralds were now staring intently at her, concerned.

"Light, are you okay?" Fang asked, worry etched on her features but Lightning only hissed again in response.

"Right right. I'm getting you home." Fang said and moved to carry the drunk soldier over her shoulder. Reality took its time sinking and making sense to Lightning and when it did, she struggled fiercely to no prevail.

"What? Wait! Stop! Stop it, Fang!"

"Behave, Lightning. It's for your own good." Surprisingly, the strawberry blonde did obey but only because the headache had worsen by struggling. Leaving the bar, Lightning was distantly aware that Fang had threw a farewell at Lebreau and the bartender was chuckling. But torturing the bartender will have to wait as Lightning currently have bigger fish to fry, namely her hangover and Fang.

Lightning forced out words through gritted teeth as being bounced around isn't help the situation. "Let me down." And the Pulsian woman did as she was told.

Normally, the strawberry blonde would consider making a run for it but it would probably be a bad idea since she could barely walk straight without tripping much less run from Fang and her beautifully sculpted body. '_Waiiit hold that thought. Where did that come from?' _But Lightning was soon distracted by the arm around her waist and she let herself be guided home by the one and only Fang.

Despite the cold weather, Lightning didn't felt at all chilled. Perhaps it was the alcohol that had warmed her body or perhaps it was the fact that she was pressed up against Fang. But it didn't matter as the strawberry blonde felt very comfortable and she wanted this feeling to last.

"Where's the key, Light?'

Lightning was jolted awake by the exotic accent. She hadn't realize she had fallen asleep and staring at the door in front of her, she slowly realized that they had arrived. Lightning unwillingly pulled away from Fang, already missing the warmth and clumsily rummaged in her pockets. She had successfully found the key but somehow she dropped it when she handed it over. Fang would have laughed and teased the poor soldier during normal circumstances but Fang kept quiet this time, bending to retrieve it since she knows Lightning wouldn't be able to do it.

"S-Sorry." Luckily, Lightning wasn't totally wasted and was sober enough to blush.

"No problem, yeah?"

Easily unlocking the door, Fang half-carried Lightning again into the cozy apartment room and then proceeded to tuck the strawberry blonde in. Putting a wet cloth on Lightning's head, Fang moved to leave but was stopped by a soft pressure on her wrist.

"Stay with me, Fang." Lightning said and Fang's heart leaped, becoming hopeful. It sounded delirious to Fang's ears which Fang deduced as the influence of alcohol and moved to leave again. _'Maybe I did drink a little too much.'_ But when she saw Lightning's glittering cerulean orbs, Fang's heart clenched.

'_Oh well, its worth a risk yeah?'_

Fang ditched her sari but kept her black tank top and shorts and climbed in, hugging the soldier close. Lightning cuddled into Fang as if it was the most natural thing in world and they both fitted perfectly with each other. Lightning dozed off quickly with the help of the alcohol no doubt and Fang watched Lightning's serene face until she too succumbed to her tired body.

'_It was worth it after all, sunshine.'_


End file.
